ELEVATOR
by mysteryflawless
Summary: was it entertaining or exhausting to be stuck in an elevator with your sworn enemy? POST-HOGWARTS
**A/N:** okay, so this is my first oneshot and i really really hope you guys like it.

 **DISCLAIMER:** i dont own harry potter or any characters. if i did then we would all be in trouble, living in a world of slytherin. *evil laugh* **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **"Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much."**

― Oscar Wilde

* * *

 **ELEVATOR!**

Was it exhausting or entertaining to be stuck in an elevator with your sworn enemy? What were the odds of running into him, in muggle London out of all the places in the world? She never expected him to show his face in a place he loathed most. Staring at the metal wall in front of her, she felt his gaze burning holes in her back. The sane part of her brain was telling her to control herself, he got what he deserved but the insane part of her brain was tempting her to whip out her wand and hex him into oblivion.

It's been two years since the wizarding war. The wizarding world was slowly finding its footing again and rebuilding. Many wizards and witches were outsourced all over the globe, helping in any way they can. The restoration was slow but its results were keeping the hopes up of the citizens that one day their home, would be whole again.

After the war, the golden trio had been welcomed with open arms and the death eaters were imprisoned in Azkaban. Slightly glancing at him, she couldn't shake the feeling that he had changed. He still had that pointy face, high cheek bones and the long platinum blond hair but something was there that she couldn't quite place a finger on. He looked confident in his skin rather than a pale skinny boy with dark circles around his eyes. The last she saw of him was in the courtroom where he was pleaded innocent by his mother and much to everyone's surprise Harry too. Sitting in the courtroom, she had stared at him taking in the bruises and the cuts running all over his face and arms. He had looked like death, tortured and starved but she couldn't bring herself to pity at him. After all the things he had done and her own scar itching and fresh. After the trial, he had been set free but was informed that any complaint against him and he can kiss his future goodbye. Bowing his head he had exited, not before nodding curtly to Harry. He had vanished that day without a trace. No one knew where he was. The prophet had debates but no one really knew what happened. It was just he was not there and Hermione couldn't care less.

Now, stuck in the elevator with Draco Malfoy, she couldn't help the questions that were forming in her head. Where was he all this time? What was he doing in muggle London? She had to bite her tongue from saying anything. They weren't friends but enemies and time couldn't heal that. Shaking her head, she fished out her cell phone and dialed Ron's number.

"NO SERVICE" groaning, she looked towards him, hoping he would say something and help her but he just stood there leaning against the wall and glaring at the floor. Clearing her throat, she tried to get his attention but it was no use. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she said," Malfoy?"

His head snapped up and Hermione gulped. The words dying down in her throat. His stormy grey eyes penetrating her, his eyes showing endless pain and something close to loneliness. Slowly he opened his mouth, "Yes, Granger?"

"Do you know how can we get out?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes."Do you really think if I knew how to get out I would be stuck here?" _with you._ The unspoken words hanging in the air around them. Taking out her wand, she tried casting spells after spells but the metal door didn't budge, they just groaned in the protest.

"It's no use; the magnetic radiations drown out the magic."

Her eyes widened at his words. "How in the world do you know about magnetic radiations?"

He shrugged looking down. She studied him, clad in muggle denims wearing a full sleeve black v-neck, he looked every bit muggle. No one could guess that this person was a former death eater. Involuntary her eyes went to his arm where the dark mark was. She couldn't see it due to the cloth covering it but she knew it was still there. Following her line of vision, he jerked his arm back behind him."I am up here! Besides, I know about this stuff because I study at this university!"

Her eyes snapped up in disbelief to see the sincerity in his eyes. "What?"

"I said that I study here! Seriously, Granger? Is it a crime to study now?"He said, his eyes trained at the metal doors behind her. If someone else has told her that Draco Malfoy, pureblood narcissist would willingly study in a muggle university she would have surely cackled as loudly as possible and would have tore a one way ticket to 's mental asylum. she looked at him up and down before speaking "what are you doing here? You hate muggles"

Sighing he looked up towards the dim light of the elevator, barely hanging. He surely had run out of luck. He wasn't even sure, why she was even talking to him and not screaming 'Bloody Murder' like she did on seeing him. "You don't know anything about me." He replied with a warning tone.

Pacing, she sighed. She hadn't expected her day would turn out like this. The ministry had forced her to come to this university for giving an orientation about the discoveries in modern physics. She had relented at first but when the ministry had dangled some first edition books in front of her, she couldn't help the bookworm coming out of the shell and forcing her in taking the opportunity. She had been running late, running down the corridors, barely slipping in the elevator when she came face to face with none other than him. She had screamed and before she could've exited, the doors have slid shut with a ping. Trying to calm herself, she had pressed buttons after buttons to open the freaking doors. She didn't know what she pressed or what happened because the next thing she knew the elevator came to a halt with a sickening thud.

Biting her lip, she asked as politely she can," Do you know a way out?"

"No!" he replied sharply "what are you doing here? Don't you have a world to restore with your two knuckleheads?"

"Well, we wouldn't have to restore it if it weren't for some first class pure-blood assholes!" she retorted, clenching her small fists at her sides. Folding his arms across his chests, he scoffed. "Like I said, you know next to nothing about me!"

Straightening her pencil skirt, she looked him in the eye."I know nothing about you? What is it I don't know? That your dad is a total whack-job who followed a lunatic and your mom who couldn't figure out what was wrong or right?"

His eyes gleamed with anger, taking a threatening step forward. "Shut up!"

"Why should I? What I said is true isn't it? And when it comes to you" she spat angrily, pointing her finger at his chest "you are a coward!" she said angrily. The scar on her arm burning and itching as hell but it was nothing compared to the torture she endured in his home as he stood beside his crazy aunt, not even lifting a finger to stop. He just stood there with a stone-face.

The next thing she knows, a fist came flying at her banging the metal wall making the elevator vibrate. Her eyes grew big on seeing his fist just inches away from her face, his face close to her face, his eyes turning a dark shade of grey. Gritting his teeth he slowly whispered," shut up! Before I do something that will make me end up in Azkaban."

Jerking back, he walked back to the opposite side of the elevator and said," if it's any consolation, I regret what I did. "

Letting out a breath, she didn't know she was holding in, she looked away guiltily. She knew he was forced to do things. He was just a child like all of them, pawns in a sick game of Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Slowly, she whispered, "I am sorry"

His head snapped up. Before he could say anything, the elevator moved upward with a shudder. Due to the sudden movement Hermione stumbled in her heels, she was about to hit the floor when strong arms wrapped around her frame, steadying her on her feet. Looking up, she came face to face with his pointy nose. His lips moved saying something but she couldn't understand as her gaze stayed fixated on his pink lips. Licking her bottom lip she looked into his eyes, their faces just inches away. His breathe warmed her cheeks and she felt a tightening in her chest as she inhaled his scent.

With a ping the doors slid open, snapping them out of the illusion. She quickly extracted herself from him and nearly ran out of the elevator, trying furiously to calm her fast beating heart, leaving him staring at her retreating form.

Running a hand through his hair, he watched her turning to the next corridor. checking the time, he cursed slightly.

"I am sorry too" he said looking in the direction where she was just few seconds ago, before exiting the elevator and running to his class.

* * *

 **A/N:** i hope you guys liked it. leave a review! pls?


End file.
